


Fitting In

by EnchantingQueen2 (FallenQueen2), RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Avengers Erotica [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Consent is Sexy, Cowgirl Position, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Hand Job, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/EnchantingQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Bucky is welcomed into a Avengers post battle tradition and looks for a place to fit in.





	Fitting In

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW Tumblr: https://risingqueen2.tumblr.com
> 
> Tumblr for F/M(+other) and genderbend pairings: https://enchantingqueen2.tumblr.com

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Bucky asked Steve as the two rode up to a private floor after a long battle.

“I talked with the others and they are onboard with it, but you don’t have to be pressured to do anything you don’t want to. As Tony says this is a safe place.” Steve squeezed Bucky’s shoulder as the doors softly dinged before sliding open silently.

Steve waltzed into the room, stopping to drop a kiss on Tony’s lips from where the man was riding Bruce’s cock like it was his job. Bruce hummed in greeting to the blond as he palmed Tony’s shapely behind.

Steve was tugged down for a brief moment to be kissed by Natasha and Thor who were engaged in very rough sex with Natasha on top and Thor looking like he was enjoying every second of it.

Steve finally stopped to strip fully before he ran his hands over Sam’s firm ass from where the dark skinned man was on his hands and knees sucking at Clint’s cock with a blissed out expression on his face. Steve gave Bucky who was still standing at the mouth of the elevator a smile before he turned his attention to Sam as he slowly inched his cock into the other man making both Sam and Clint groan at the action.

Bucky wet his lips as he looked around, he didn’t see where he could fit in with Sam, Steve and Clint the latter two shared a kiss over Sam’s body. Natasha and Thor looked like they were having another battle as the Norse God rolled them over so the red head was underneath him but she was clawing at his back both looking like they were having the time of their lives. He inched closer to the steady rhythm that Bruce and Tony were engaged in, suddenly feeling like he was on his first date again.

“Hello James.” Bruce smiled at the longhaired man a bit breathlessly from over Tony’s shoulder.

“Welcome to the party, glad you decided to stay.” Tony was breathless as he gyrated his hips down against Bruce’s making them both give low groans of pleasure that went straight to Bucky’s cock.

“I just don’t know where I fit in here…” Bucky waved his hand at the room before it was caught by Tony and brought up to his mouth.

“You can fit in right here until you have a chance to be with the others, we don’t mind right Brucie Bear?” Tony pressed a kiss to Bucky’s hand looking up at him from under his eyelashes.

“Of course I don’t mind.” Bruce lifted his hips up a bit making Tony whimper when the other man’s cock slide deeper into him. Bucky swallowed hard at the sight and resisted the urge to touch him self, he wanted to make someone feel good after all the death he brought in the battle.

“Can you turn him around? I want to suck him off.” Bucky directed his words to Bruce as he stroked his metal fingers through Tony’s hair, tugging a little getting a soft sigh from Tony at the actions.

“That is a good idea James.” Bruce grinned and with ease lifted Tony up off his cock making Tony groan in displeasure before Bucky helped moved him so he was full of Bruce’s cock again, but his back flush to Bruce’s chest and legs being held wide open by the other man’s knees. Bucky quickly shed his clothes not caring where they landed as he took in the beautiful sight before him.

Bucky kissed down Tony’s chest taking care around the Arc Reactor, flicking his tongue lightly over the genius’ nipples before moving down to nuzzle and kiss at Tony’s leaking erection. Bucky settled on his knees as he took Tony’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue and varying pressures while he sucked and tasted Tony.

Tony’s fingers latched onto his long hair with a needy groan his hips moving up towards Bucky’s mouth but Bruce kept him in place with strong fingers. Bruce didn’t move he just let his cock sit within Tony as he mouthed and kissed at the brunet’s neck watching Bucky’s head bob and the way his lips were wrapped around Tony’s cock.

Tony was helpless thanks to the way Bruce was holding him, so Bucky was in control of his pleasure. Bruce shifted just enough for the tip of his cock to press against Tony’s prostate while his fingers came to tease and pinch his nipples and caress the outline of the Arc Reactor. Tony let out a loud cry that was soon echoed by Sam as the two came under the ministrations of their lovers.

Bucky pulled off of Tony’s now limp cock with a lewd pop while he licked his lips clean of any remaining cum, he had enjoyed the taste very much and looked up at the sight of Tony looking like he was on cloud nine slumped in Bruce’s embrace.

Bucky gasped when strong arms tugged him back onto a very male lap, he twisted around to see a flash of long blond hair as his lips were claimed in a kiss while Thor’s hand worked itself over his own aching erection. Bucky shared the taste of Tony with the Norse God while his hips jerked up into Thor’s tight fist with a helpless noise as the God helped him orgasm fully. When he came back to his senses he was being cradled against Thor’s chest, the God fast asleep already.

Bucky looked around to see Clint and Natasha protectively sandwiching Tony while Sam and Steve were curled around Bruce. Bucky smiled feeling a warm, settled sensation fall over his whole being and closed his eyes as he buried his face against Thor’s ridiculously muscled chest to sleep as well.


End file.
